<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Corruption (Light x Fem Reader) by wiltedrosee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28917879">Corruption (Light x Fem Reader)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wiltedrosee/pseuds/wiltedrosee'>wiltedrosee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Death Note &amp; Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Degradation, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, God Complex, Mildly Dubious Consent, Power Play, Rape/Non-con Elements, Threats of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:21:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,693</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28917879</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wiltedrosee/pseuds/wiltedrosee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“What’s this? I thought if you could meet Kira you’d kill him yourself. Well here I am! Kill me now.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Yagami Light/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Corruption (Light x Fem Reader)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Y/N could you please read your response to today’s writing prompt?”</p><p>You stood up and read your paper nervously. The class was bound to have mixed opinions on the topic and you didn’t want to take any chances on being judged.</p><p>“I think Kira is a terrible person. He has no right to take matters into his own hands. His actions are nothing but hypocrisy. A criminal murdering other criminals so he can seem like a good guy. If I ever came in contact with Kira, I’d like to tell him about how terrible of a person he is and maybe even kill him myself.”</p><p>Okay the last part may have been a bit much but to your surprise, most of the class agreed. Unfortunately your response didn’t sit right with one person. Light Yagami. He had secretly loved you ever since he first laid eyes on you and already planned on making you the second Kira but this changed everything.</p><p>If he knew you were so against Kiras morals, he would have better prepared for this.</p><p>School ended and you walked alone to a convenience store to pick up some snacks. As you were eyeing a new type of chocolate you felt a hand on your shoulder. </p><p>“Hi, Y/N” he said with a slight smirk.</p><p>“Oh hi Light, fancy seeing you here.”</p><p>“Yeah I was just picking up a newspaper. By the way, I wanted to tell you that I really enjoyed your response to the prompt in class. Bravely speaking out on something like that is very admirable.”</p><p>You couldn’t help but blush. One of the cutest and smartest guys at your school called your response admirable. Honestly you felt like fainting.</p><p>“Thank you so much. Well I’ll be off now, bye”</p><p>Just as you turned to leave, Light grabbed your hand.</p><p>“Why don’t you come over to my house to study tonight? We have a big test coming up soon” Light said with a devious smile.</p><p>You practically jumped at the chance. With you being so excited you didn’t even notice the suspicious energy he gave off, but you’d find out soon enough.</p><p>Once you made it to Lights house, you removed your shoes and made your way upstairs to his room. The two of you were studying for about an hour and a half before Light excused himself to the restroom.</p><p>While he was gone you took some time to stretch and loosen yourself up a little bit. Whenever you stood up you noticed that Light's coat had fallen to the floor.  Being the respectful person that you were, you dusted it off and placed it back in its original spot on the back of his chair. That’s when you noticed something out the corner of your eye.</p><p>Something fell from his pocket. It was a folded sheet of paper. You picked it up and read it and it contained a name.</p><p>“Enki Nakamura....wasn’t this the robber who passed away this morning?” you asked yourself quietly.</p><p>Not thinking too deep into it you went to put the paper back inside of his pocket but what stood before sent chills down your spine.</p><p>A bloodcurdling scream erupted from your throat as you fell backwards onto the floor. Within a few seconds Light had rushed into the room to investigate the source of all the commotion.</p><p>“Y/N What’s wrong?”</p><p>Your mouth formed words but nothing came out. All you could do was shakily point at the figure standing a few feet away from you.</p><p>“What is it? What do you see?” Light asked in a seemingly concerned voice. You freaked out even more because it seemed he couldn’t see what you saw. But the truth is that he knew exactly what was standing there. In fact, it had been there the entire time but he was acting as if it wasn’t.</p><p> </p><p>His eyes panned to the floor around you and he saw a folded piece of paper. The secret was out. Not exactly how he planned but it wouldn’t help if he continued playing dumb.<br/>
He facepalmed himself as he let out an annoyed groan.</p><p>“Well I wanted to tell you directly but it seems you found out yourself.”</p><p>“Found out what? And what the fuck is that thing?” you yelled as you pointed at the finger in the corner. A chuckle came from the corner as he emerged from the spot.</p><p>“Just a Shinigami” it said with a grin.</p><p>Light went into his drawer and carefully pulled out a black notebook and handed it to you. It read “Death Note” in white letters on the front. You flipped through every page and was shocked at what you saw. The names of several criminals who had been killed in the past year occupied the off-white pages. </p><p>One familiar name caught your eye towards the bottom of one of the pages. Upon further inspection you realized that the name...belonged to your father who had been killed by Kira.</p><p>“Light..what does all this mean?”</p><p>“Isn’t it obvious?”</p><p>“A-are you Kira?</p><p>“Of course, but now that y-”</p><p>“YOU KILLED MY FATHER YOU FILTHY PIECE OF SHIT! HE WAS INNOCENT!” you yelled as you grabbed light by his collar.</p><p>“None of the people I punish are innocent.”</p><p>Light didn’t know how wrong he was. Your father was a kind gentleman who got framed for a crime he didn’t even commit, but Light never considered the fact that all convicted criminals weren’t actually guilty.</p><p>“You’re evil Light. You killed a falsely convicted man! I’m going to the police and having you arrested.”</p><p>Your outburst filled Light with rage. He grabbed you by the neck and put his hand around your throat to shut you up.</p><p>“How dare you tell me what I’ve done wrong? In case you didn’t know, I don’t make mistakes.”</p><p>“Get off of me!” you screamed as you struggled to get away.</p><p>“What’s this? I thought if you could meet Kira you’d kill him yourself. Well here I am! Kill me now. Oh wait, you can’t. Y’know why? Because I am justice.”</p><p>Your eyes widened at the statement. He'd really gone off the deep end. This power hungry freak thinks he’s some kind of all powerful being who can just kill people and deem it justice.</p><p>His hand slid down from your neck to the top of your uniform. He slowly began unbuttoning your shirt, his erection growing with every movement.</p><p>“I honestly didn’t plan on using force but I need my queen to rule the world alongside me. If a bit of force is what’s needed then I’ll be happy to administer it.”</p><p>Not wanting to be taken advantage of, you shook yourself to the best of your ability so you could free yourself. Right as you escaped his grasp, he had you pinned down on the bed within a matter of seconds. He didn’t look very strong but he definitely was. </p><p>“Ryuk, bring me the Death Note.” </p><p>The Shinigami hovered over and collected the notebook that you had dropped during the scuffle.</p><p>“Go for a walk. I’ll compensate you with some apples later.”</p><p>Ryuk clicked his heels with a laugh as he faded through the walls of his bedroom.</p><p>“Now we’re gonna play a little game Y/N. Prove to me why I should let you live.”</p><p>“How am I supposed to do that?” you shakily asked.</p><p>The smirk that pulled at the corner of his lips gave you the answer to your question.</p><p>Your hands fiddled with his belt and zipper until his thick cock sprang free. He was already leaking just from watching you succumb to him.</p><p>“Don’t just stare at it, fool.”</p><p>You moved closer and took him in your mouth. Everything was so confusing considering the fact that you had no previous experience in oral sex. You lightly licked the shaft over and over again causing Light to roll his eyes in annoyance.</p><p>He flipped open the Death Note and slowly began writing.</p><p>“What are you writing?” you asked nervously </p><p>He turned the notebook around to show you. The first three letters of your name were written on the page. Seeing this made your heart skip a beat, and not in the good way.</p><p>“Only a few more letters y/n. At this rate you’ll die with my cock in your throat. Not a very good look for such a pretty girl. Now suck it right or I’ll kill you.”</p><p>Once again you took him into your mouth, watching his face to see which movements gave him pleasure. Seeing his eyes roll back a bit when you sucked on the tip let you know that you were doing a good job.</p><p>Light’s hand made its way to the back of your neck and he slammed your head down on his dick. He harshly bucked up into your throat, barely allowing you a second to breathe between thrusts.</p><p>Just as his climax was building he pulled you back up onto the bed and rubbed himself against your entrance. </p><p>“Oh God!”</p><p>“That’s right! Scream for me. Let the world know I own you.</p><p>With his fingers painfully gripping your shoulder, he thrust himself completely into you. Your walls tightened at the sudden intrusion.</p><p>“Please stop it hurts!”</p><p>“Your whining is fucking annoying!” he yelled as he held his hand over your mouth. Salty tears leaked from your eyes and dribble spilled from the corners of your muffled mouth. </p><p>Light slammed deep into you allowing his dick to kiss your cervix. You hated it but it hurt so good.<br/>
Your terrified screams were now satisfied moans. He grinned at his accomplishments. Finally you were his.</p><p>“Do you want to come? Yeah? Then beg. Beg me to cum!”</p><p>“Please Light! Let me cum! I feel like i’m going to explode.”</p><p>High pitched moans filled the room as the both of you reached your orgasm. His body hunched over yours as the cum slowly leaked out of your hole.</p><p>Light pulled you in close and stroked your forehead.</p><p>“You’re my ace in the hole, my trump card. With you by my side, I’ll never be stopped.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>